Ben 10 Omniverse: Sotoraggian Saving
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to Ben 10 Omniverse: Sotoraggian Sitting. Ben may have thought babysitting Twotwo was pretty easy. But what happens when Eighteight is kidnapped by Khyber leaving Sixsix, Sevenseven and Twotwo requiring the aid of Ben Tennyson to help get their sibling back. With Rook, Zed and even Vulkanus also along for the ride, will Ben be able to keep Twotwo safe again and stop Khyber?


_**Well, a lot of you guys really wanted a sequel and I really wanted to make it, I just had to come up with a good idea and now I have! I know Sotoragg is supposed to possibly be a jungle-like planet, but I decided to change it to a more big city place with lots of roads, lights and high-tech stuff. AU one-shot.**_

Ben 10 Omniverse: Sotoraggian Saving

A whole month had gone by since Ben first met Twotwo and took care of her while her siblings were out on a dangerous mission. After they had finished the mission Renrassic III wanted them to do and the Sotoraggians left with their fixed ship, Ben had started to miss her a lot. But of course with crime fighting and saving Bellwood still going on, he knew he had to let go of the past...or so he thought. One day after getting rid of a few criminals, Gwen had contacted Ben about letting Zed stay with him for awhile only because Zed really wanted to. Currently Ben was playing some video games while Zed laid her head in his lap.

"Yeah, finally another high score!" Ben cheered.

Zed barked in response and Ben patted her head. Just then, Ben received a call from Rook.

"Hey Rook what's up?"

"Ben, you need to get over to Plumber HQ at once, Magister Tennyson needs our help." Rook called while driving the Proto-TRUK to Ben's house.

Ben and Zed looked at each other knowing a job needed to be done. Rook had not been told about Zed's visit but was glad to see her when he arrived. When they got to Plumber HQ, they saw Max and Patelliday looking at the monitors.

"What happened Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"We just received an transmission from Sixsix, he's in trouble." Max informed.

"Wait he's here?" Ben asked.

"In Undertown...with that young missy." Patelliday continued.

Ben and Rook gasped...but Ben was the most horrified.

"Let's go Rook and Zed!" Ben said running away with a serious look on his face.

"Seems Ben will be happy to her again. But why are they here?" Rook wondered as he caught up with Ben and Zed.

The three eventually find their way to Undertown where they see several stands destroyed and a few others injured. And yes, even Pakmar's latest store was destroyed as well. Ben felt relieved that for once he didn't do it. Though Pakmar still blamed him.

"BEN TENNYSON I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH DESTROYING MY STORE AGAIN!" Pakmar yelled angrily shaking his fists.

"Not this time Pakmar, where is Sixsix and Twotwo?" Ben asked.

"Over there, someone was looking for you too. IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE HE WOULDN'T HAVE DESTROYED MY STORE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Pakmar yelled again.

"Ugh, who else was here?" Ben asked.

"BEN! LOOK!" Rook pointed out.

There sitting on the ground next to a wall was Sixsix holding Twotwo tightly. She looked frightened.

"TWOTWO! SIXSIX!" Ben ran over.

Upon further observation, Sixsix looked like he had been a hard fight. He was heavily dented and bleeding several places. He held an uninjured Twotwo in his claws tightly. When Twotwo saw Ben she gasped and poked Sixsix. Sixsix looked up at his enemy Ben but not with anger, with sadness...Ben could sense it.

"What happened Sixsix? Who did this to you?" Ben asked.

Sixsix explained in his own language but Ben still couldn't understand him.

"Bralla da." Rook gasped.

"What, what did he say?" Ben asked.

"He said Khyber was around here looking for more interesting aliens to kill and have a new trophy. Apparently he's taking a break from you. But he captured Eighteight while Sevenseven chased him all the way back to Sotoragg. Sixsix was trying to keep Twotwo from harm and got beaten by Khyber for it. Ben, we need to get to Sotoragg immediately." Rook explained.

Ben looked down at Twotwo who was hugging Sixsix tightly. She looked up at Ben with sadness in her eyes. It nearly made Ben come to tears...he was going to save her family no matter what it took. But first, Sixsix needed medical attention fast.

"Rook, let's get back to the Proto-TRUK, got a medical kit with you?"

"Yes, but we must hurry." Rook said.

On the way, Twotwo hopped onto Ben's shoulder hugging his neck. She was so happy to see him again after a whole month and she purred happily.

"Aw, it's good to see you too!" Ben patted her on the head.

Zed growled and seemed to mumble something under her breath. As they flew the Proto-TRUK into space, Ben and Twotwo worked together to patch up Sixsix, though Ben felt uncomfortable having to fix up an enemy.

"So why would Khyber want to hurt you guys?" Ben asked them.

Sixsix began to explain to Ben, Rook and Zed about the events that had occurred down in Undertown...and many years ago when they were much younger. Of course Rook then had to explain to Ben.

**_Many years prior to Ben 10..._**

_A younger Khyber had been hired to find and capture Baz-el who was wanted for stealing many artifacts. At the time Khyber didn't have Zed, only himself. He was busy tracking an alien signature that was heading towards the planet Sotoragg. He could clearly see what looked like the ship heading there._

_"I got you now...prey." Khyber prepared to fire his ship's guns._

_But before he could fire them, they were already entering the planet's atmosphere and about to land. The alien's ship ended up crash landing forming a giant crater in the ground. Luckily it was nowhere near a large population. Khyber landed his ship safely nearbye and got ready to hunt. He slowly made his way over to the damaged ship where a Galvanic Mechamorph was exiting the ship. Khyber pulled out an energy blade and walked over to him. The Mechamorph was struggling to get up, slightly injured._

_"Alright Galvanic Mechamorph, you're coming with me on my ship." Khyber growled._

_"The name is Baz-el and I refuse to go anywhere. I'm here on important business thank you very much." Baz-el sneered standing up._

_"I know, which is why I've been sent to capture you. And you WILL come with me." Khyber said._

_Now Baz-el wasn't much of a fighter, but there were times where he would have resort to fighting back._

_"No I won't, I don't have time for this, I need to fix my ship and do my job. But if you must insist on fighting me into your ship, at least put the gun away and we can settle this like gentlemen." Baz-el put up his fists._

_"I'm no gentleman." Khyber growled._

_But before they could start, they are ambushed by Sixsix and Sevenseven, guns charged up and ready to fire. They had been hiding in some bushes nearby and listening. Khyber recognized them as the inhabitants on this planet and pointed his gun at them._

_"Leave us be, I was just about to take this menace to be trialed for his crimes...or he could become my newest trophy." Khyber smirked at the thought._

_Sixsix said in his own language how Khyber needs to leave this planet and leave Baz-el with them._

_"Oh really, well I saw him first, so I get to have him. And I'm not leaving without him." Khyber said._

_Sevenseven then started to fire at Khyber who fired back. Sixsix joined his brother in fighting off Khyber while Baz-el melted to the ground and slipped away trying to escape. He thought he was in the clear until he ran into the foot of somebody. That somebody turned out to be Eighteight who had her guns pointed at him. Baz-el grew back to normal form and chuckled._

_"Eh, I wouldn't know my way around here anyway." Baz-el gave up._

_Surprisingly, Sixsix and Sevenseven managed to knock the gun away from Khyber and didn't give him a chance to grab for another weapons or throw a punch before they both tackled him and beat him up. When Eight-eight arrived back with Baz-el, she ordered her brothers to let him go. The brothers shoved Khyber towards his ship and ordered him to leave. Khyber, enraged, vowed revenge and left deciding not to head back to the person who hired him in the first place. And eventually, Baz-el was ordered to leave as well._

**_Right before Eighteight's kidnapping..._**

_Khyber has took a break from searching for Ben and was exploring Undertown for some new weapons that could possibly aid him in the future. Eventually he turned down one corner and saw some people who he hated almost as much as Ben. Sixsix was busy playing with Twotwo while Sevenseven was looking for a few things to buy, he owned a car and thought hopefully Undertown would provide some interesting parts. Eighteight was leaning against a wall honestly bored and wanting to go back to Sotoragg. Khyber carefully approached Sixsix who had his back turned while holding Twotwo. Eighteight turned to her right_ and screamed at her brother.

_"GOT YA!" Khyber grabbed Sixsix putting him in a choke hold._

_Twotwo angrily jumped onto Khyber's face and clawed him._

_"AGH! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE PARASITE!" Khyber yelled._

_He shoved Sixsix away and grabbed Twotwo by her extensions. She screamed in pain while Khyber made a fist ready to punch her. Eighteight angrily rushed over and kicked Khyber in the chest. Khyber was willing to take on a female in hand-to-hand combat and deliver no mercy. Twotwo dropped into Eighteight's arms and she hugged her tight before giving her Sevenseven who had run over as well. Sixsix was ready to back up his sister._

_"You three are gonna pay." Khyber said before charging Eighteight._

_He threw a couple of punches with Eighteight blocking them with her arms. Eighteight goes in for a punch but Khyber catches the fist and twists her arm._

_"You are no match for me this time." Khyber sneered._

_Then he kneed her right in the chest hard before tossing her into Sixsix. Dazed, Khyber was able to brutally pummel Sixsix into a wall giving him no time to retaliate. Sevenseven covered Twotwo's eyes from the scene. But then he transformed one hand into a blaster and shot at Khyber. Eighteight got up and fired as well, their shots even destroying Pakmar's latest store. Seeing Sixsix was losing consciousness, he pulled out a mini blaster and shot back knocking Eighteight's guns out of her hands. Sevenseven ran forward firing still holding Twotwo who covered her own eyes. Then, they all see Vulkanus who was charging over._

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Vulkanus roared._

_Khyber, seeing there were too many, threw down some smoke bombs that covered the area just as Vulkanus was about to tackle him. Sevenseven and Twotwo are knocked down hard by someone before hearing several punches. Eighteight looks around trying to see but doesn't get a chance when she is knocked out from a punch to the face and dragged away to his ship. When the smoke clears, Khyber and Eighteight are gone, Sevenseven and Twotwo are laying next to Sixsix and Vulkanus is rubbing his head in pain._

_"Ugh, what happened?" Vulknanus asked._

_Sevenseven looked around and began to panic seeing their sister was gone. Twotwo cuddled with the injured Sixsix who hugged her back. Sevenseven rubbed his brother's shoulder and promised to bring their sister home._

_"I'm coming too!" Vulkanus said. "I owe that guy a beating!"_

_Sixsix sent out a distress signal to Plumber HQ hoping soon Ben would come to their aid while Sevenseven and Vulkanus get onto the small Sotoraggian ship._

**Present...**

That story ended up putting Ben, Rook and even Zed to tears. Zed went over and licked SixSix's helmet who actually sounded like he was chuckling. Twotwo tugged on Ben's pants and he looked down to see her whimpering. Ben picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"He's not gonna do anything to her as long as the Plumbers have anything to say about it. Nothing is gonna stop us from reaching her...hopefully Sevenseven and Vulkanus are not in trouble." Ben said.

Rook smirked at a thought.

"What's funny Rook?" Ben asked.

"I just pictured Vulkanus weighing down the Sotoraggian ship." Rook bit his bottom lip.

In seconds everyone on the ship exploded into an uproar of laughs. Finally after what seemed like forever, they reached the planet Sotoragg. Ben was confused once they reached one of the cities.

"Wow...it almost looks like Bellwood, only more high-tech, kinda like Galvan Prime. I thought your planet was like a large jungle or something." Ben said.

Sixsix explained something while pointing in different directions.

"He said that was a lie, they say that to keep people from discovering their high-tech cities. Their technology is almost as powerful as the galvans." Rook said.

Twotwo suddenly pointed excitedly out the window seeing they were closing in on Sotoragg. Upon landing, Ben became too eager to look around. It was apparently nighttime as there were few other Sotoraggians walking around. Ben admired the big city, the bright lights, and the sounds of tuned up cars racing down the street being chased by police. He loved it here, despite getting strange looks from the inhabitants. Sixsix walked up to him saying something.

"He said that is his planet, so you need to do whatever he says." Rook translated.

"But where exactly could they have gone? Sixsix can you contact your brother?" Ben asked.

Sixsix tried but only got static in return and he shrugged. He knew there was no way Sevenseven would've chased Khyber back to their house...they needed a sign.

"I say we split up, Twotwo and Sixsix come with me, Rook and Zed go that way." Ben pointed the opposite way.

They all agreed and split into the groups. Ben dialed the Omnitrix and transformed into XLR8. Twotwo clung to his neck while Sixsix flew into the air.

"Hold on kid!" XLR8 yelled.

In seconds they were bolting down the streets of the city with Sixsix right behind them. Rook and Zed went back the Proto-TRUK and flew up above the buildings. XLR8 and Twotwo so far didn't see any signs of Khyber's ship or Sevenseven's ship. Twotwo was starting to get worried again.

"It's gonna be okay Twotwo, we will find them." XLR8 promised.

Meanwhile, Eighteight finally wakes up not recognizing where she was at. She was still in Khyber's ship in the trophy room. But then she saw Khyber sharpening a sword in his chair. She angrily lunged but found out she could not move. She had been chained to four restraints in the ground. She struggled against them but she couldn't escape. She heard Khyber chuckling evily as he got out of the chair still holding the sword.

"I see you're finally up." Khyber sneered.

Eighteight yelled at him and swore but this resulted in a hard backhand to the face.

"SILENCE! As soon as your older brother gets here, then I'll have you both disposed. Knowing my annoying prey Ben Tennyson, he'll come to the rescue...and I'll take care of him as well." Khyber explained.

Eighteight began worrying about Sixsix and Twotwo. Were they okay? Were they already here? Suddenly, the door is blasted open revealing Sevenseven. He saw Eighteight and growled.

"Ah the older one, I was wondering when you were gonna show up." Khyber said getting in a fighting position.

Sevenseven transformed his guns back into hands and put up his fists. Khyber cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Alright, I can go for another fistfight, just don't go down so easily, I want this to last." Khyber sneered.

Khyber lunged at Sevenseven and two immediately started fighting while Eighteight continued to try and get free. Vulkanus was busy trying to destroy the ship's controls so Khyber couldn't escape. But first, he tried to contact Ben. XLR8 and Twotwo had started asking around about any ship landings but could get no help. Eventually the omnitrix time was up and reverted back to normal. He and Twotwo fall to the ground hard but not really injured. Sixsix had to hold back his laughter.

"You alright?" Ben asked her.

Twotwo gave a thumbs up and hugged Ben's leg. She was so glad Ben was going to rescue her siblings...afterwards she hoped Ben could hang around her some more. Ben smiled at her before dialing another alien and slamming down the watch turning into Heatblast. Of course now their was a problem, Twotwo couldn't touch him or else it would burn her armor and tutu.

"Oh man." Heatblast face-palmed.

Twotwo giggled.

"Haha, very funny." Heatblast groaned.

Sixsix then grabbed Twotwo suggested he will hold her.

"Nice, now let's see if we can find them from the air." Heatblast said.

Rook and Zed meanwhile were still flying over the city when they received a transmission from Vulkanus.

"Vulkanus, where is the ship located?" Rook asked.

"I'll send you the coordinates. Where's Ben?" Vulkanus asked.

"He, Sixsix and Twotwo are still searching around one of the cities, but according to these coordinates, we're not far. We'll be there soon. Where is Sevenseven?"

"He fighting Khyber, I need to go help him out. Get here quickly, I'm gonna destroy the controls."

"Roger that!"

Zed whimpered about what Khyber may have done with Eighteight. Rook rubbed her head.

"It'll be okay Zed, we just need to find-"

WHAM!

Rook and Zed look horrified when Heatblast, Sixsix and Twotwo crash into the window groaning.

"Well, that takes care of that." Rook said.

Once they were all back inside and Ben went back to normal, they discussed a plan.

"Okay, we need to sneak in and rescue Eighteight without alerting Khyber. He should be distracted with Sevenseven and Vulkanus taking him down." Rook explained.

Sixsix angrily spoke about how badly he was gonna pummel Khyber.

"Sixsix, I assure you that Khyber is tougher than he looks. Being the greatest huntsman in the whole galaxy and all. Sevenseven may be able to hold him off for a little while...but eventually Khyber will over power him." Rook said.

Twotwo jumped onto Ben's chest and hugged him wanting more comfort. Ben rubbed her back...she was really attached to him. He was like another brother to her...an earthling brother. Sevenseven and Khyber's fight had moved into a long hallway heading for the control room. Sevenseven was getting tired but Khyber felt refreshed after each punch he threw. Khyber wasn't even that bruised up but Sevenseven was dented in a lot of places and staggered around.

"Getting tired, looks like it's time to claim my prey." Khyber said getting ready to knock him out.

But then, Vulkanus came bashing through a door, running up the hallway and switching places with Sevenseven.

"KHYBER! YOU'RE GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!" He lunged.

"BRING IT!" Khyber lunged as well.

Rook finds the Sotoraggian ship and Khyber's ship perfectly fine but still made large craters in the ground in the rural areas of that town. Ben transformed into Ghostfreak and took Twotwo with him.

"You guys handle destroying this ship, we will rescue Eighteight. I'm pretty sure Sevenseven and Vulkanus got Khyber covered." Ghostfreak said.

The others nod and exit the Proto-TRUK. Ben was glad Khyber never needed an army of drones or something like that. He phazed both him and Twotwo through the walls and nearly got sucked into the cartoon dust cloud fight that contained Khyber and Vulkanus in the long hallway. Sevenseven was sitting against a wall recovering and watching the fight.

"We got to thank Vulkanus later." Ghostfreak said and Twotwo agreed.

After reaching the end of the hallway they come to the broken down door that led to the trophy room. Eighteight was relieved and Twotwo squealed with joy and ran over the shackles to yank on them but they wouldn't move. Ghostfreak swiped his claws at the shackles and managed to get two off before timing out.

"Darn, now what?" Ben whined.

Eighteight and Twotwo's claws were too skinny to break through the thick chains. And Eighteight's guns didn't do any true effect. Ben noticed Twotwo going over to one of the weapons on the wall, she picked up a long sword but lost her balance and fell on her butt. Ben chuckled at first before picking up the sword.

"This should do." Ben said.

He cut the other chains and freed Eighteight who immediately picked up Twotwo and hugged her tightly. They shared Sotoraggain cheers and laughs before turning to Ben who was smiling, nothing was better than getting your family back together. Ben selected another alien and choose Cannonbolt.

"Let's roll!" Cannonbolt said.

Without warning, he lunges at Eighteight and Twotwo wrapping them into his ball form and racing out of the room and down the hallway. Of course the simple rolling with interrupted by the ship shaking and explosions could be heard. Rook, Sixsix and Zed had finished making the ship unable to use. Cannonbolt is suddenly crashed into by Vulkanus knocking them all down.

"He's one tough son of a gun!" Vulkanus groaned.

"Then let's take him together!" Ben said changing aliens.

"This time he transformed into Blitzwolfer and howled.

"Ugh, it's time to finish you off for good Tennnyson, you will become my next trophy." Khyber sneered.

"I'm surprised you're not down, you been fighting all night. Give it a rest already!" Blitzwolfer chuckled.

"There's no use fighting, you're ship is totaled. Oh and also...NO ONE PULLS SOME CHEAP SHOTS LIKE YOU DID AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Vulkanus roared.

Khyber pulled out some bombs and threw them at the group. Eighteight grabbed Twotwo and flew towards Sevenseven before they escaped to the control room. The bombs exploded sending Blitzwolfer and Vulkanus flying back into a wall. Khyber was already charging at Ben. The blast had knocked Vulkanus out and injured Ben to the point he transformed back to Ben not able to use Blitzwolfer at all. Khyber angrily approached Ben showing signs of being tired. His eyes were a darker shade of red revealing how mad he was, Ben had never seen him so angry. He grabbed Ben by his shirt and got in his face.

"I'M SICK OF YOU RUINING MY PLANS! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB AND LIMB AND HAVE MULTIPLE TROPHIES! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS PLANET ALIVE!"

Then, he started to choke Ben who struggled to get away. Khyber's claws dug into Ben's neck trying to draw blood. Ben tried to slap the omnitrix on the ground to transform but couldn't concentrate, his life was nearly flashing before his eyes. All he could see was Khyber's blood-thirsty stare. But then, they heard a shriek. They then saw Twotwo standing there, fists clenched, head vibrating and antennas twitching...she was pissed. Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Rook and Zed were there looking on in horror. Vulkanus was still knocked out.

"What's up with her?" Khyber asked.

Suddenly in a shocking moment, Twotwo jumped into the air and unleashed a wave of green energy and released a green orb that captured Khyber and began to electrocute him. Then, two large guns sprouted out from her tutu and fired at Khyber. Ben lost consciousness right as the blasts made contacted with the orb creating a white flash.

2 hours later...

Ben slowly began to open his eyes...he could hear voices.

"Ben, BEN WAKE UP!"

"He does not look so good!"

*Sotoraggian speaking*

"Come on Ben wake up."

Ben finally did to see Twotwo right on top of him dropping tears onto his face. Ben smiled and shook his head before Zed came over and licked his face.

"Where are we? What happened? Where's Khyber?" Ben asked.

"Twotwo blew up the entire ship, but we found no traces of Khyber...or the other ship...he escaped Ben...again." Rook sighed.

"We'll get him another time, as long he's off this planet." Ben smiled.

Twotwo hugged Ben tightly and he hugged back glad to be alive. Finally Ben took a look at his surroundings. It looked like a mansion, a large one.

"Uh...are we on Earth?" Ben asked.

"No not yet, actually the Sotoraggians own this mansion. They are letting us stay for awhile...if you want to. There hasn't been any trouble in Bellwood so far." Rook said.

Ben looked at the four Sotoraggians who looked at him nodding.

"Ah what the heck, let's have some fun all night long huh?" Ben shrugged with a smirk.

Zed barked happily and tackled Ben to lick him again. Vulkanus mentally groaned knowing he wasn't going anywhere for now. All night, the grouped watched movies, played games, pillow fight, ate tons of junk food and eventually slept...though they were so high on junk food that they didn't realize they were all sleeping in one big pile.

By the next morning, Ben had successfully formed a friendship with Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight who agreed never to be hired to kill him again. Ben offered them spots at the Plumber HQ but they denied believing bounty hunting was what they did best. At one point Twotwo, Vulkanus, Ben, Zed and Rook were watching TV on a long couch. They could hear Sixsix and Sevenseven teasing Eighteight about how close she was to Ben last night which resulted in Eighteight chasing them around the mansion and the others watched.

"Do you have to do deal with that when they're not out doing their job?" Ben asked Twotwo.

Twotwo nodded and sighed. Vulkanus had to chuckle at that.

"I wonder where Khyber is now." Rook said.

"Eh, running scared. If he can survive anything that Vilgax can...then he'll definitely be back soon...very soon. As long as it's not this planet." Ben said rubbing Twotwo's head who purred.

"Uh...since I didn't really do anything wrong am I off the hook when we get back to Earth?" Vulkanus asked.

Ben looked at Zed beside him.

"Aroo?" Zed grunted.

"This time." Ben squinted his optics at him.

"Phew."

Far away from Sotoragg, Khyber flew through space in the Sotoraggian ship...deciding to go back to hunting Ben on Earth.

"I'll get you Ben Tennyson...if it's the last thing I do."

He looked at a monitor that he used to pull up a picture of Ben, and he punched the screen smashing it to bits.

_**THE END!**_

_**And there is the sequel! This came out a lot better than I thought...and I'm glad. Will their be a third...mabye...I'll have to make up a good plot first which would take awhile.**_


End file.
